Liar, Liar, Pants On Fire
by They Ate My Friggin Tailor
Summary: A little twist to the scene in 7x01 when Dean finds out Sam has been having hallucinations and confronts him. Warnings: Spoilers for 7x01, non-sexual semi-consensual discipline/spanking/CP
**A/N: Alright so this isn't going to be huge or very significant. I was just skimming through clips from random episodes on YouTube and was inspired by 7x01 when Dean finds out Sam lied (by omission) about his Hallucinations. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Warnings: Non-sexual non-consensual CP/Discipline/Spanking of an adult (just a few swats) if this isn't your cup of tea, please don't read – Spoilers for 7x01**

 **~SPN~**

"I was pretty far gone sometimes myself, and you never gave up on me."

"Yeah and it turns out that you're about the same open book as you've always been," Dean responds. He can't believe his brother would actually lie about something this serious. Well, he really can. Sam has always been one to keep things secret from Dean; even when it wasn't Sam's fault, he still felt the need to keep vital information to himself. Dean still, after all these years, hasn't been able to understand why. "Hallucinations? Really? I got to find out from Death?"

Sam lowered his gaze guiltily. "What was I supposed to do?" He asked softly.

That was the straw that broke the camels back. Dean jumped up from his seat and reached out to grip Sam's arm. Sam's eyes widened as he was quickly turned to the side and given two sharp swats to his backside. He immediately tried to pull away from his big brother's grip on his bicep, but Dean has always been stronger than his younger brother, so he is able to easily hold his grip.

"How about not lie? How about tell me that you've got crazy crap climbing those walls?" Dean gives the kid a small, but firm shake, trying to get him to understand how very serious this is.

"Why? You can't help. You got a lot of pretty severe crap swinging your way lately, and – and I thought – what?" Sam stumbles across his words at the look he received from his brother. Gauging the glare, Sam could conclude that his excuse isn't good enough. He never assumed it would be, though. "I thought why burst the one good bubble you had left?" Sam finished sadly, lowering his eyes again.

"Sam, this isn't about _'bursting my bubble'_ or what the hell ever. You are seeing crap that isn't real, and you don't think it's important that you tell me immediately?" Dean feels the frustration bubble up a bit more and the grip on Sam's arm tightens almost painfully.

"But – Ow!" Sam is cut off by four more hard swats. He tries to pull away again, to no avail. "Would you friggin' stop that?" Sam huffs almost petulantly.

"No buts. Except the butt I should beat for lying to me. _Again._ How many times have we had this discussion, Sam?" Sam doesn't give an answer, mostly because he doesn't know. The number is in the double-digits, though. He knows that for sure, unfortunately.

Getting no answer from his little brother, Dean began swatting hard and fast while doing his best to hold Sam in place. It wasn't too difficult since Sam wasn't really fighting him about it, knowing his big-brother had a point.

"I honestly don't know, and I'm sure you don't either, but it's been way too many times." Dean continued to swat while Sam stood relatively still, minus the squirming around and shifting weight between his feet. "You know I hate lying, Sammy. But that's not even the worst part, here. Go ahead and tell me my first rule." Dean stops swatting and shakes his hand to get the sting out.

"I'm not endangering my health, Dean." Sam said with a scoff and hint of attitude in his voice. That one earned him a swat to each thigh and Sam immediately cursed himself for his big mouth.

"Not immediately. But I would put this under the same category. You never lie to me about your health. Do you understand me?" Sam barely nodded, so Dean asked a bit more sternly, "Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Sam said barely above a whisper.

Dean gave the kid 10 more swats, just for good measure. He let go of Sam's arm.

"You can go ahead outside and give me 10 laps around the lot, Sammy. Then you can get all the weapons out – every last one – and sit your butt at the table until every gun is cleaned and every knife is sharpened."

Sam rolled his eyes. It was one of the many punishments John used quite often when they were kids. Weapon maintenance, laps, even long research assignments for certain 'lore or creatures.

"We already did that not too long ago-" Sam started.

"And you're gonna do it again. Be thankful. Any other time, you'd immediately go over my knee for a _real_ beat-down." Dean paused. "Unless that's what you want..." Sam clenched his jaw, but shook his head. He knew his brother wasn't exaggerating. And he'd probably have to clean the guns and run laps anyways, except then it'd be a lot more uncomfortable.

Silently accepting his fate, Sam reached past Dean for the keys to the car. Just as he was turned to leave, he was caught by a hand on his shoulder. Sam immediately tensed up and Dean laughed. "Easy, Sammy..." He spun his younger brother around and pulled him into tight hug.

After a moment of shock, Sam relaxed and reciprocated the embrace. "I'm sorry for lying. Really."

"I know." Dean still held his brother tight. He wouldn't admit it in front of his little brother, but he was terrified. There is no monster to fight. No lore to read up on. No hex bag to destroy. He had no idea where this road would lead for his brother. He didn't know how to protect him and felt helpless. "We'll figure this out, Sammy. Don't worry." Dean said it to reassure himself as much as Sam. After another couple long moments, they let go of each other.

"Alright; get going." Dean said and planted a half-hearted swat on Sam's backside as he was turning to head toward the door. Sam slightly jumped in shock and turned to give an equally half-hearted glare before walking out the door.

Dean sat back down and finished his drink, letting the sound of anime porn fill the room. Dean knew they'd straighten everything out. They've done it before and they'll do it again. They have to. There's no other choice. Dean's terrified, but he still has faith in his family, including Cas.

 **A/N: So, short, but I hope sweet. Just wanted a quick lil outlet before I head to bed for work in a bit. Hope everyone enjoyed!**


End file.
